Shipwrecked!
by sakura doll
Summary: A peaceful holiday or a nightmare reality? Hilary looks foward for a peaceful holiday. But things are never peaceful with the bladebreakers around. So what trouble is it this time? Chapter 5 is finally up! Plz plz plz R&R! [completed]
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first beyblade fanfic. Hope you 'n'joy it. Please send me reviews and I'll update as soon as possible.

**Chapter 1**

Hi! I'm Hilary and I'm 15 years old. The wind blew against my face and I could smell the sea. Ah! This is life I thought myself as I brushed my chocolate brown hair away from my face. My ruby eyes glanced at the other people on the deck as I searched for my friends. I found Ray sitting on a chair. That's right. It is the Ray of THE BLADEBREAKERS, the world champions twice in a row. Ray has really long black hair tied in low ponytail reaching up to his ankles, with bangs that fell up to the end of his chin. He wore a Chinese traditional dress with black fingerless gloves. He has amber eyes which were now seriously reading a book. I think he is a really nice guy and he is pretty cute. He is also popular with the girls. But hey don't get the wrong ideas I do not have crush on him. He is just my friend.

I went over to him and asked "Hey Ray have you seen Tyson, anywhere?" He took his eyes off his book and looked up at me. "You should obviously know the answer to that question, Hilary" he said. "What! Not the cafeteria again?" I rolled my eyes. "He's been in there since 8'0clock this morning" said a voice behind me. I looked around to see Kenny standing behind me. Kenny is a 14 year old boy with brown hair that covered his eyes. He sat on a chair next to Ray and opened his laptop. I sighed. Even though Tyson is the beyblading world champion, when it comes to anything but beyblading he is as dumb as a bag full of hammers.

In about 15 minutes Tyson arrived carrying a large plate of food, his brown eyes sparkled and his long blue hair flew in the wind. "Man the food they serve here is just fantastic! You know, you guys should have some too." Tyson said sitting between Kenny and Ray. He looked around "Where is Max?" he asked his mouth full. "Say it, don't spray it" said Ray covering his face with his book. "He is at the pool, Tyson" I said a little irritated at his behavior. Max is the youngest member of the bladebreakers He has blond hair and blue eyes. Max is a bit childish but when it comes to beyblading he is smarter than he looks.

I walked over to Tyson and firmly grabbed the plate from his hands. "I think that's enough food for you today" I told him. "Hey! Tyson yelled grabbing it back "I am a growing boy, Hilary, I need enough nourishment!" He pushed past me and said "I'm going to get some more." "Whoa!" I said. "They are going to kick you out of the cafeteria, Tyson" said a voice sharply. Kai was glaring at him. Tyson stuck his tongue out at Kai and walked off. Kai shrugged and did what he usually does leaning against the wall his eyes closed and his arms crossed in front of his chest. Kai is the leader of the bladebreakers. I never really understood Kai. He seemed to have an invisible barrier around him like he was in a separate world. But even so deep down he seemed to be a really nice person.

Oops! I forgot to tell you where we are. Last week dad got six tickets to go on an all expenses paid trip to Hawaii by ship. I was so excited. My parents, my brother and my grandparents were supposed to go together. But two days ago my grandmother fell ill. So my parents allowed me to take my friends with me. My brother? Well he was never interested in traveling. So I think in a way he was glad that the trip got cancelled.

I thought that finally I can have some peace and quiet. But duh I was wrong totally. Ever since I joined the bladebreakers adventures always seemed to creep up. The very next day the steward's voice blared through the microphone "THERE HAS BEEN A SMALL ACCIDENT. THE SHIP WILL SINK SOON. PLEASE DON"T PANIC AND GO TO THE LIFEBOATS," Almost immediately the people started screaming running helter skelter. So much for the speech, I sighed but I didn't blame them I felt the same way too. Ray said "We'd better get out of here." We all nodded and ran towards the life boats. Tyson suddenly stopped. "What's wrong, Tyson" Max cried. "Dragoon!" he said "I don't know where I left him." "WHAT!" we yelled together (Not Kai, though)

"We have to find him" Tyson said firmly. "Fine let's go" I agreed. "What about the life boat?" Kenny said. "Tyson won't leave until he's found dragoon so we'd better go and look for his blade." Ray looked at Kenny. "Let's go to the cafeteria it's probably there." Kai said. "You've been in there all morning there is a possibility that it may be there" "Kai's right." Max agreed.

So we ran as fast as we could to the cafeteria. The ship was beginning to wobble dangerously. "Aah!" I screamed and grabbed hold of a table. "Hurry up Tyson" Kenny shouted "Got it!" said Max suddenly as he held out Tyson's beyblade. "Good work, Max. Come on we don't have much time." Ray said. We came back to the deck with much difficulty. It was absolutely empty. "Uh-oh I've got a bad feeling about this, guys" I said slowly. "Hilary's right. Look over there" Tyson shouted pointing. We all looked in the direction he pointed the life boats were disappearing into the horizon. "What now?" I asked starting to feel panicky. "Jump overboard" Ray said simply. "Are you mad?" asked Kenny. "What do you want to do? Sink in with the ship?" asked Kai. "Luckily my bag is waterproof at least Dizzi's safe," said Kenny. "Ready? 1...2...3... Juranamo!" yelled Max and all of us jumped in together.

I could feel my body plunging through the air and within seconds I hit the water with a tremendous splash. I could feel my self sinking in. I fought to come up. But something kept pulling me down. Let go, you stupid oaf. This is not the time to be playing games. I looked down at my feet. My foot was caught in some seaweed. I tried to tear it but it was too strong. I looked up I couldn't hold my breath in any longer. Help me I tried to shout. My vision was becoming a blur. I started to panic. Is this the end? Am I going to die?


	2. Chapter 2

**Shipwrecked!**

**Author's note: ** Thank you for your review, Truth and Desire. Now read on...

**Chapter 2:**

I struggled to free myself but it was no use. Suddenly I saw blurred figures of someone. Kai & Ray! I was so thankful. I waved my hands frantically hoping they'd notice. They freed me in a jiffy using their beyblades. By now I was starting to get dizzy. I felt two arms grab me, the next thing I knew we were on the surface and I was gasping for breath. Panting Ray asked me, "Are you alright?" I nodded still gasping for breath. "We have to find the others," Kai said his breathing slowly easing down. He grabbed a piece of wood and we clung on it. "You wait here," Ray told us. "I'll find the others." He dived into the water. "Do you think the others are ok?" I asked Kai anxiously my teeth chattering. Almost as if answering my question Kenny and Max surfaced. They swam towards us and grabbed the wood we were holding. "Where are Tyson and Ray?" Max asked me. "Ray's gone to look for Tyson," Kai replied. In about five minutes Ray appeared dragging an unconscious Tyson. "Is he alright?" Kenny asked him. "Yeah," the Chinese youth replied, "Just ate too much to swim." "I told him not to eat that much but no he wouldn't listen to me, the stubborn fool." I fumed. "I don't think this is the right time for this, Hilary" Max said. "Um guys don't look now but I think we're going to be crunched by an enormous wave" Kenny stammered. "Quickly grab each other's hands. We don't want to get separated." Ray shouted. I quickly grabbed Tyson and Kai's hands and then braced myself for a huge wipe out. The water hit me with a massive force. Then everything became quiet and peaceful.

After what seemed like several days or maybe weeks I opened my eyes. I was lying in some kind of beach. I sat up and shook the sand off my hair. "I can't believe it I am alive" I whispered to myself. "I AM ALIVE!" I shouted happily jumping up and down. I looked at the others but somehow they didn't seem to be that happy. "What's with the long faces, guys? We actually survived" I said stressing on the words. "You shouldn't be so glum." "But we don't even know where we are, Hilary" Max commented putting a full stop to my joy. I sighed and sat down next to them. "Great, no batteries" Kenny said. "Looks like Dizzi can't help us out of this one. "We'd better find something to eat" Ray stood up. "Don't worry!" Tyson replied "I have plenty of food in my backpack" "Smart one there, Einstein but where is your backpack? Probably at the bottom of the sea." I muttered sarcastically. "Oh yeah he he I forgot" Tyson put his hand at the back of his head. "This is all your fault, Tyson. If you hadn't been stupid enough to leave Dragoon behind we wouldn't be in this mess," I flared up. "Yeah blame me, that's what you are best at," Tyson yelled. "Me blame you! I was just telling the truth," "Last week I nearly lost a beyblade match, thanks to your whining." "I wasn't whining, you were the one who wasn't concentrating," I shouted. "Umm cool it you guys," Kenny muttered nervously. Tyson and I glared at him, "You stay out of this," we yelled at the same time. "No, Kenny is right," Ray said firmly. "Arguing is not going to get us anywhere," I sighed, he was right. "We've got to find some place to stay. It might rain soon," Max informed. "I know where we can go," Tyson piped up. He pointed to mansion a little further away. It was the creepiest mansion I'd ever seen with rattling windows just like in a horror movie. I bet there were bats in there and maybe ghosts as well. A shiver ran down my spine. "No way! I am not going anywhere near that place" I declared. "Fine stay out here" Tyson walked off. I looked at the others for support but they followed Tyson. "Wait for me" I shouted following them. "Do we have to go there?" I looked from Ray to Kai. "We don't have much of a choice" Kai replied. So we walked up to the house. The gates creaked open with the wind. "Who wants to go first?" Tyson asked. "This was your idea. So you go" I gave Tyson a shove. He stepped inside. We walked for two minutes and reached the door. Tyson reached out to open the door but before he touched the knob the door swung forward. I gulped and clung on to Max, who standing right next to me. "Hello anybody home?" Tyson called. "Home home" his voice echoed through the creepy hall. "Doesn't look like anyone's been here" Ray walked inside. "Look at that portrait" Kenny's teeth were chattering. "Boy it sure is ugly" Max walked over to the portrait. I looked at the picture 1610-1690 was written under it. It was the picture of a creepy old man. I stared at him and he stared back. Suddenly something ran over my foot. I looked down. I let out a piercing shriek. It was the biggest, hairiest and ugliest spider I'd ever seen. The boys jumped. "Hilary, why did you do that?" Tyson demanded. "Sp-sp--spider" I stammered pointing to my leg. "It's only a spider," Ray said picking it from my foot and showed it to me. I screamed slapping his hand away & jumped behind Kai. "Coward" Tyson muttered. "What did you say?" I yelled forgetting about my fear. Thunder crashed outside the window. I covered my ears and sat down. "Why did we have to come here… it's so creepy…I'm scared" I mumbled. "Hey look this must have been the drawing room" we heard Max call from somewhere. "Let's go and check it out," Tyson walked out. We followed him and entered a room with worn out mats and torn sofas. "There's a fireplace too." Kenny pointed out. Ray went over and touched the wood. "Seems ok to me" he said. "Kai come over here and help me light a fire" "Hn ok" Kai replied. I wandered around. This wasn't my kind of holiday. I went over to a rickety old table and ran my finger on it. It was completely covered with dust. The room suddenly flooded with light. Ray and Kai had lit a fire. "That should keep us going for the night." Max said. "The only problem is food" Kenny reminded us. My hand suddenly hit something. I picked it up. It looked like a diary. "What's this?" I said out loud. "What have you found, Hilary?" Ray asked. "This" I walked over to him holding out the diary. "That's a diary" Kenny said. "I think I've figured that out, Kenny" I replied. "Let's see how old it is. Maybe it belongs to the old man" Max suggested. We sat down in front of the fire. Kai sat on the sofa. I opened the diary. It said 1999. "So it doesn't belong to the old man" Ray commented. "I can't read the name." I said. "Never mind" Tyson said impatiently. "Read inside." I flipped through the pages. Then I began to read aloud.

"_August 1st _

_Today my friends and I went on cruise to visit a couple of islands. Our ship was wrecked in a storm…_ "The rest of the page is too faded I can't read anything," I told my friends. I brought in close to the fire so that I could see the words more clearly, but it was no use. I turned the next page, "Wait there's more here," I said.

_August 2_

"_We were in some kind of creepy mansion in a mysterious island. Nina went to explore the mansion…two days have gone…no sign of her…all those went to look for her vanished too…we heard screams and wails…we found Julian's body…blood everywhere…all my friends disappeared…this place is cursed…I don't have much time… I know I'm going to die…to all those come here this is a warning…Leave now & Never return…or it'll get you……" _ The rest of the page was covered completely. We all stared thunderstruck, it was horribly familiar……

**Author's note: ** I hope you enjoyed that. I know it is a little bit long but I just couldn't resist myself. I'll write more in the next chapter... don't worry it's gonna get scarier. See ya! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Shipwrecked!**

**Author's note **Hey I'm back! I was hoping for more reviews. But anyway here's the next chapter. Please R&R

**Chapter 3**

"Blood!" we gasped together. I shut the book and looked at the others. "We have to get out of here," I said, my voice barely a whisper. Ray and Max seemed shaken by the story and Kenny's knees were knocking. Kai, being his usual self showed no emotions. Tyson however let out a hollow laugh. "All that stuff is just nonsense, there are no such things as ghosts," I stared at him in disbelief, "What! How do you explain the door opening by itself?" "Must have been the wind," Tyson replied. "And the diary?" "Someone probably wanted to play a trick on us. "Tyson is right, we have no proof that this place is haunted," Ray said finally. "All the same," Max piped up, "We'd better leave this place tomorrow morning," I looked at Kai & Kenny, "Please don't tell me you guys are on their side too," "Its pouring with rain outside, doesn't look like we have much of a choice," Kai said reasonably. "Yeah I don't believe in ghosts either," Kenny replied. "Oh yeah, then why are your teeth chattering and your knees knocking?" I demanded. "Um... it must be the cold," Kenny muttered blushing.

Suddenly the wind blew and the fire went out. "Oh great just what we need to make this night spookier," I mumbled into the darkness. "Calm down everyone," I heard Ray's voice from somewhere in front. _Calm?_ How does he expect me to stay calm in a situation like this? Trapped in creepy mansion in an unknown island wasn't my kind of fun. Ray lit a lantern, "Come on lets check out the other rooms, there may be more firewood," "Good idea," Max agreed. So we went out into an eerie hallway in a line. Ray first followed by Max, then Kai, Tyson, me and finally Kenny. We walked for about five minutes when I suddenly couldn't hear footsteps behind me. I stopped and turned around, "Kenny, where are you?" I called. I walked back a few steps and saw Kenny's laptop lying on the floor. I was just about to pick it up, but it disappeared! I quickly withdrew my hand and gasped, "It's gone!" "Hilary!" Tyson hollered. "Do you want to get left behind?" I ran up to my friends. "Kenny, he disappeared," I blurted. Tyson gave me a questioning look. "Kenny? Who's that, a friend of yours?" I stared dumbfounded. Alright. This has _got_ to be a joke. "Tyson don't play dumb. Don't you know who Kenny is?" "What are you talking about Hilary?" Max came over. "You guys _really_ don't remember Kenny? You know short guy…brown hair…with glasses and a laptop." I said signaling with my hands. "I think the spook of this mansion is getting to you Hilary, you're losing it," Tyson said. I opened my mouth and shut it. Max and Ray looked at me as though I was insane. "We're wasting time, let's go," Kai walked ahead. The others followed him. I stared at them. Then I ran to catch up with them. This is weird. Even Kai can't remember him. Something doesn't feel right. How come I'm the only one who can remember him? Maybe this mansion really is haunted.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the floorboards loosen beneath my feet. Huh? All of a sudden I fell through the floor. I screamed and clawed at the air trying to catch hold of something but it was no use. I blacked out as I fell through the darkness.

Something wet fell on my cheek. I opened my eyes. Water. I sat up and rubbed my cheek. Where am I? I have to find the others. I got up and brushed my skirt. I was in some kind of basement. I walked out into a passageway calling out my friends. "Tyson… Ray…Max…Kai … Kenny. Are you there? Hello" I sighed. It was useless. All I could hear was echo. "I'm never going to get out of this place. Come on Hilary. I tried to get back my lost courage. You haven't been afraid of the dark since you were five years old. I mustered all my strength and pushed open a huge door. Almost immediately I was attacked by an army of bats. I covered my face with my hands. I fought my way through the bats and entered the room and shut the door. I panted and leaned against the door. I was in a huge room that looked like a study. On the farthest corner of the room was the dustiest oldest study table I'd ever seen. I slowly walked up to the table. There was a portrait of a man, the same old man we saw in the main hall. The man had a look on his face that said 'How dare you enter my house'. I gulped and stepped back as far as I could from the portrait. I banged my head on the wall. There was a ladder right beside me that led to a trapdoor. I debated whether to climb the ladder or face those horrifying monster bats outside. On the second thought the ladder seemed much safer. So I climbed up the ladder and pushed the trapdoor. I was in another room. This house is just like a maze. How am I ever going to get out of this hell? But this room was weird, it was empty with no furniture and had a solitary window. What was that? I'm sure I heard some thing. "Is any one there?" I called nervously. The walls, they're closing in on me! What am I going to do now? I tried to open the trapdoor, but it seemed to be stuck. I pushed the walls, yeah lots of good that did, I thought sarcastically. This isn't going to work; I've to find another way. I started panicking. I blindly rushed to the window and pushed it open. Fortunately it led to the hallway. I quickly clambered out, heaved a sigh of relief. That was too close!

I pushed the nearest door. I need to get out of this darn maze. The moonlight flooded in as I opened the door. I could see someone in the darkness. The person seemed to be unconscious. Who was it? Then I saw the familiar blue jeans and blue and red sneakers. "Tyson," I ran up to him and yanked him by his arm. Then I stopped and stared at him. No! This can't be happening. "TYSON, NO!" I screamed.

Author's note: Hello my faithful readers! Sorry I had to stop it like that but that would make it more exciting right? I'll have the next chapter up in no time. So plz R&R??

Happy new year, by the way!


	4. Chapter 4

**Shipwrecked!**

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. I've been busy lately. But here's chapter 4. Happy reading! Oh and this story is NOT a tragedy. On with the fic.

**Chapter 4**

I dropped Tyson's arm & screamed as loudly as I could. I backed away from him and ran out the room crying uncontrollably. Tears poured out of my eyes, I ran through the corridors, the image of what I had just seen kept flashing in my mind. Why is this happening to us? Is this house really cursed? I didn't know where I was running but I knew I had to get as far away as I could from Tyson. I kept on running till I bumped into someone. Ray!

"Ray it's Tyson, he's dead!" I sobbed

"Ray?"

I tried to shake him but he wasn't moving _Strange! _ His arms felt really cold. What's wrong? I stepped back and in a flash of lightning I knew. Ray stood as still as a statue, completely turned into stone. His face showed an expression of utmost shock and terror. I screamed yet again and ran away for the millionth time that day. What is happening? First Kenny then Tyson now Ray as well? I wondered if Max and Kai were ok.

I ran into another room in this damned maze and shut the door. I panted leaning against the door. I stared at my hands it was still covered with Tyson's blood. A shiver ran down my spine as I tried to stifle my sobs.

"Hilary?"

I heard a familiar voice.

"Max, you're ok" I cried running towards him.

"Stay back" he said

"But why?" I stopped dead on my tracks.

"You need to get out of this place." He spoke slowly

"But what about you? I can't just leave you here"

"It's too late for me now. The curse has got me"

"The curse? You mean what happened to Tyson, Kenny and Ray had something to do with the curse on this house?"

Max nodded slowly.

"You're alright aren't you? So why can't you come with me?"

"I told you it's too late for me. Just find Kai and get out of this place" Max's voice was urgent.

"But where do I find him? How do I know if he's ok? What do you mean it's too late for you? I'm feeling really scared." I started hyperventilating.

Only one of questions was answered as the clouds parted to reveal the bright shining full moon through the window.

"Go now" Max yelled "Hurry"

Then he started screaming, as though he was in terrible pain. I backed away. Max- a werewolf? This was too much for me to handle. I rushed towards the door. Damn

"The door's jammed!"

I pushed with all my strength but it was no use. Max or rather the werewolf simplified things for me. He lunged at me and missed breaking the door down. My golden opportunity! I dashed out of the broken door swearing to myself that I would never watch a horror movie again for the rest of my life that is if I get out of this place alive.

I tore down, through what seemed like a never ending staircase. The staircase separated into two ways. Right or left? I chose the left. Bad choice! It was a dead end! The werewolf was gaining on me. This is the end! I'm going to die. I shut my eyes tight. God please forgive me for all the bad things I've done (if I've done any). I could hear footsteps coming closer.

Suddenly, someone yanked me into a room. (Hey I don't remember there being one). I was about to scream but a hand covered my mouth. "Shh!" said a voice above me. I calmed down but my heart was still pounding hard. The noises outside faded away and it soon became quiet. The hand that was covering my mouth was removed. And I turned to look at my savior. Crimson eyes bored into mine. I stepped back

"Kai!"

Hilary: Will I get out of this place alive?

Me : I haven't decided yet.

Hilary: Hey!

Kai : Am I going to die too?

Tyson: I don't want to die. I haven't eaten all the best food in the world yet whines

Max : Why do I have to be the werewolf?

Ray : Maybe turning into stone is better than a werewolf!

Me : laughing don't worry it's not a tragedy. And besides…

Dizzi : interrupts I'll finish it for you. The next chapter is the last one. And meanwhile keep sending your reviews. And for all those who review I'll personally pay a visit to their computers. Hurry limited offers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: ** Hi everyone! Long time no see. Guess what? I've completed the story. I am writing another fic. Please read this and send me your reviews.

Hilary: Since I'm the only one alive (except Kai) I'll do the disclaimer. Sakura doll doesn't own Beyblade but Shipwrecked! is hers.

A/N: I know I haven't done a disclaimer so far but never mind.

**Chapter 5**

"Shh" Kai hissed. "Follow me," He said and turned to walk away.

"Wait," I called. "Kai, Tyson… and the others, something bad has happened to them. We have to do something," My voice was panicky. I felt something heavy in my throat, even saying Tyson's name reminded me of that awful sight and all that horrible blood. I knew Tyson was…but we could help Ray and Max. I waited for an answer. Kai simply continued walking.

"Hey! All our friends are in danger and you just walk away," I cried out indignantly. I could feel anger bubbling in my nerves. Urgh! Sometimes he is just so _inconsiderate._

"We have to get out of here," he replied ignoring my last statement.

"What about…"I started to say, but Kai started walking away. I ran to catch up with him. I was about to yell at him, when a sudden thought struck me with the force of stampeding buffaloes. What if Kai had forgotten all about them just like what happened when Kenny disappeared? I tried to remove that thought out of my head but failed. Kai led me through a series of staircases and long corridors.

"You seem to know your way around." I said trying to lighten things up. The tension of the situation was so thick; you could almost cut it with a knife.

"Hn" he replied shrugging, but continued walking. _Great! _I rolled my eyes. Typical Kai. "Would you at least tell me where we are going?" I asked a little exasperated. He suddenly stopped and I bumped into him. "Hey why did…" I stopped and gasped. We were in some sort of balcony overlooking the sea. It was beautiful sight like the ones you see in romantic movies and…

I shook my head. This isn't the time to be admiring nature. My life is at stake here. "Well what now?" I asked Kai my tone completely hopeless. He stood glaring at nothing, his fist clenched tightly, his mouth set in a firm line. I heard him mumbling something and I caught words like 'dead end' and 'dammit'. I sat down tired after all that walking. Things just couldn't get any worse.

The earth suddenly shook beneath me. Or maybe they could. I stood up scared as the earth rumbled even more. An earthquake? "Great just great, my day just had to get even worse," I cursed loudly. The mansion started shake violently. "The house is falling down!" Kai yelled. I can see that, you fool do something! My mind yelled at him. Kai grabbed my hand and dragged me.

"Wait!" I yelled wrenching away from his grasp, "Max and Kenny are still alive in there! We have to save them!"

Kai stared at me(though it was more of a glare) He was about to say something but what it was I never knew because the earth below me gave away and I felt myself being drawn towards the thrashing sea.

"Kai!" I shrieked throwing my hands up desperately trying to grab something. Kai seized my hand. I was hanging about 200 meters from the sea, while Kai was flat on his stomach tightly holding my hand. I looked up at him; his face clearly showed his emotions anxiety, fear, anger and……the _stars? _How could I see the starry sky _through _his face? I blinked and looked at him again; yes I definitely could see the stars through his face. What is going on? Not another curse of the mansion, please no, I prayed. Kai was about to pull me up when to my horror felt his grip loosening! I stared at him my face covered with shock. My hand slid through his and I was falling, he leant over and tried to grab my hand again but it simply went through his. I stared at him as I fell through the air. Kai was see-through. Had he become a ghost before dying? Or was he already dead? Questions pounded my head as I fell. I was so shocked, that I didn't even scream.

I felt a jerk just before I hit the cold water. What was that?

Cold water gushed against me soaking my hair and my clothes. Goodbye world. Is this the end?

(Author's note: There I just completed my story. Or maybe not. I was just lying, read on!)

Was this dying? If it was then it wasn't painful at all. I suddenly felt something grab me. Was it a shark? No it seemed more like a pair of……_hands?_ Someone or something laid me on a hard surface. I heard whispers around me. Was this place heaven or hell?

"Hilary!" Someone hollered.

I slowly opened my eyes. Five faces were bending over me. My eyes shot open. I stared; Max, Ray, Kenny, even Kai and a soaking Tyson were peering over me. I couldn't believe my eyes. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"Well you see…um…" Tyson began, "Max and I were fighting over a box of candies and we…er…accidentally pushed you into the pool," he finished looking as thought he expected a blow.

I felt faint. What is going on? There was a silence. "Where are we?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten where we are, Hilary, we're on the ship that your parents…" Kenny began.

"Wait," I cut him. "Are you telling me that we haven't been shipwrecked, that we never went to a haunted island, and that all this was a bad dream?" I asked him, my voice trembling with joy. (And the cold water)

All of them looked at me puzzled. Suddenly it all came back to me. I remember falling asleep on a deckchair. Tyson and Max must have pushed me in the pool then.

"Hurray!" I screamed in joy much to the amazement of all my friends. "We're alright!" I flung my arms around Tyson and Max knocking their heads together. The two of them stumbled in confusion and soon all of us were lying on a heap on the deck, me at the top of the pile. "Hilary! What's going on?" I heard Max's muffled voice.

"Get off me," Tyson was wriggling.

"Kenny, you have your foot on my face," Ray said.

We finally unentangled ourselves. "Now would you tell us what's going on?" Tyson demanded. But before I could answer his question the steward's voice blared through the microphone "THERE HAS BEEN A SMALL ACCIDENT. THE SHIP WILL SINK SOON. PLEASE DON"T PANIC AND GO TO THE LIFEBOATS,"

What? "I don't have dragoon with me," Tyson suddenly wailed.

Deja-vous? No way. I pinched myself several times and realized that this WASN'T a dream. My horrible nightmare can't be coming true can it?

"NO!"

**Author's note ** Well that's that. I've finally completed the story. Hope you liked it. Please send me your reviews and tell what you think.

By the way my next story is a digimon fanfic (Takari) called Runaway. I'm working on it. I hope you'll like it. I'll write another beyblade fic soon. Till then bye from sakura doll!

Plz plz plz plz plz R&R!


End file.
